


Ahead of Schedule

by thisjustout



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, crossposted from tumblr, korrasami wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout
Summary: Crossposted from Tumblr.My submission for Korrasami Wedding Day (11 January 2015).
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 3





	Ahead of Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted from Tumblr.](https://sidetog.tumblr.com/post/184446878583/proposal) My submission for Korrasami Wedding Day (11 January 2015).

“So, this is the Tree of Time,” Asami said. She gazed appreciatively at the monument before them, then turned to Korra. “Where are all the spirits?”

“I…don’t know,” Korra said, disappointment clear in her voice. After a noticeable hesitation, she said, “Let’s set up camp. I’m exhausted.”

Their trek through the spirit world had lasted all of about two days so far: an estimate, since neither moon nor sun kept time. In that time, spirits had never left their side. Asami found something new to marvel at every five minutes. She gasped at spirits’ transformations, at the ever-changing scenery, at the spirits themselves, at the stunning beauty of it all—all things which Korra had come to see as pleasant, but ordinary. Finally Asami would catch her girlfriend’s gaze and see her eyes lit up in amusement, and she laughed at her naivety. Then Korra would laugh back, quieter; and they hugged, and kissed; some kisses lasted longer than others; and they started walking again, hand in hand, until the next miracle occurred.

“Set up camp” was code for “lay down and sleep, because it’s probably night or something.” But Asami wasn’t tired.

“Not yet,” she said, making for the Tree. “I want see the inside!”

From the start they had headed for the Tree of Time. “You _have_ to see it,” Korra had said as they packed their bags. She’d filled Asami with tales of its power. And now that they were actually here… with the spirits gone, it was surprisingly lackluster. Ominous, even.

“Wait!” Korra said. Asami stopped in her tracks. “I think…it will be better later. When the spirits come back, I mean.”

“You think they will?” Asami said.

“Of course!” Korra said, with way more enthusiasm than the truth needed. Asami raised an eyebrow. _Dammit, she knows_ _I’m_ _bullshitting her._

“All right,” Asami said. “Let’s sleep.” On impulse, she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, leaned in close, and delivered a lingering kiss. Korra’s cheeks turned red, and as she leaned into it…

 _This is perfect,_ she thought. It was the longest kiss she remembered, and she was sad when Asami pulled away and set up her sleeping bag.

§

Of course Korra wasn’t tired, and of course Asami knew this, but she played along anyway. They lay back-to-back, motionless, neither one so much as twitching a muscle or a sigh. And Korra kept thinking of what a terrible, terrible failure this was.

§

They started dating soon after Kuvira’s last stand. Korra had been waiting for the right moment to break the ice–after she apologized for being gone, of course, and after she’d given Asami enough time and space to mourn Hiroshi’s death–when Bolin decided to play matchmaker.

“Uh, I dunno about you, but I could cut this romantic tension with a _knife.”_

They looked at each other–Asami flustered but unable to hold back her grin, Korra beaming with hope–and it was decided.

They saw very little of each other in the weeks that followed, what with the chaotic aftermath of the battle, but the time they did spend together fueled a quiet, budding romance. And then they decided to take a vacation to the spirit world. And now—and now—

And now they had barely exchanged a word in two days save to marvel at the spirits, but it was now, it was _now_ —Asami was wrong, it wasn’t amusement or sarcasm in Korra’s eyes. It was an admiration stronger than she had ever felt before; it was love.

But perhaps it was too early. Perhaps the atmosphere had better remain glum, the Tree vacated of spirits. What a failure, what a failure.

§

Asami woke up feeling, once again, free. Free of the cycle of day and night, to rise on her own terms. Free to roll over and plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, just because. And free, when Korra swatted her away in a half-asleep stupor, to explore the Tree of Time.

§

A solid hour later, Korra finally rose and rubbed her eyes. “Asami, you awake?”

No answer.

 _…she wouldn’t._ She would. _Of course she would. Shit._

“Asami!”

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

She climbed into the Tree, and sure enough, there she was, eyes fixated on the images in front of her.

“Asami! I thought you said you would wait.”

Asami turned quickly, as if snapping out of a trance. “Oh. Hey, Korra,” she said, as if she hadn’t heard the annoyance in Korra’s voice. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

Korra sighed and sat down beside her. _This is all going wrong,_ she thought.

“What is?” Asami said.

“What?”

“What’s going wrong?”

“Oh, I…didn’t realize I said that out loud.”

Asami took Korra’s hand in both of hers. She looked at her with more concern than disappointment. “Korra, what’s wrong? You’re acting really…” Suddenly she stopped, gasped.

“What is it?” Korra said. She followed Asami’s gaze to one of the Tree’s projections, and her eyes widened in horror. There she was in the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. Picking out the stone. Watching the carving demonstrations. Finally doing it herself: carving a betrothal necklace.

“Korra, you…you…”

Asami’s face was turned away toward the projection, but Korra still looked down in bitter embarrassment. “Yes, I made you a betrothal necklace. I don’t know why. I know it’s way too early. But I thought if when we got the Tree of Time, if it was… _special_ enough, then maybe you’d—augh, I’m such an id—”

“Yes.”

Korra looked up. “Wh…what?”

“Yes.” Asami beamed. “It would mean the world.”

It was Korra who leaned in first; neither of them had any idea how long the kiss had lasted when Asami broke away briefly to say, “Why are you crying?”

“Shut up,” Korra said, smiling and wiping her eyes. And she pulled Asami into a great hug.

Asami savored in the embrace; she waited for Korra to relax before she said, “Hm…I think I know why the spirits left us alone.”

“Really?”

She nodded, giving Korra a knowing look. “Privacy.”

Korra blushed, but smiled. “I’m ready.”

Suffice to say that legends were recorded in Won Xi Tong’s library of the gratuitous sex that went down in the Tree of Time that morning.


End file.
